


Strappy Stilettos

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Community: comment_fic, Cordelia-centric, Gen, Microfic, Shoes, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Every girl occasionally needs a little glamour in her life.





	Strappy Stilettos

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in April for the prompt "Any Fandom - any character - new shoes" on comment-fic:  
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/805773.html?thread=102843277#t102843277
> 
> The challenge that day was to write fics that were 3 sentences (or a multiple of 3 sentences), and that's why this story is so short.

Cordelia admired her feet in front of the shoe mirror with a smile and decided to purchase the strappy high heels she had just tried on. Yes, they were expensive, and stilettos weren't exactly practical for demon fighting. But the shoes made her calves look gorgeous, and every girl occasionally needs a little glamour in her life.


End file.
